


Les morts ne souffrent pas

by Virtuelle



Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Drugs, Explicit Language, F/M, I will add other things if I think about it, I won't spoil in the tags, M/M, Minor Allison Hargreeves/Luther Hargreeves, Reginald Hargreeves' A+ Parenting
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-24
Updated: 2020-03-24
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:41:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23296414
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Virtuelle/pseuds/Virtuelle
Summary: Ben n'a jamais su mentir. Klaus, si. Car cela lui a toujours semblé bien plus utile que ses propres pouvoirs.Mais, plus important que tout, c'est grâce à cela qu’il a pu s’empêcher de trahir les plus lourds secrets que son frère ne lui ait jamais confié.OuKlaus fait une rencontre inattendue. Elle bouleversa sa vie, la sienne et celle de son frère, de manière bien plus importante qu’il n’aurait jamais pu l’imaginer.ENGLISH VERSION AVAILABLE
Relationships: Ben Hargreeves & Diego Hargreeves & Klaus Hargreeves, Ben Hargreeves & Klaus Hargreeves, Ben Hargreeves & Klaus Hargreeves & Original Character(s), Ben Hargreeves & Klaus Hargreeves & The Hargreeves, Klaus Hargreeves & Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 3





	Les morts ne souffrent pas

**Author's Note:**

> Hey ! Première histoire que je poste sur ce site, j'avais vraiment trop hâte de commencer !  
> Je comptais attendre la fin de mes partiels, mais puisque je suis bloquée chez moi, autant en profiter ; )  
> Donc, c'est une longue fic, le scénario est prêt, même si je sais que je vais forcément changer quelques trucs au fil des posts… donc à voir si je change les avertissements plus tard (si tel est le cas, ce sera pour classer cette fic moins "tout public", probablement).  
> Niveau scénario, j'ai essayé de faire en sorte de "combler les trous" de la série TV originale, au niveau du passé des personnages (en m'inspirant légèrement des indices trouvés dans les 3 comics, donc attention aux spoilers, éventuellement). Je ne sais pas s'il y a un nom pour ce type de fic ^^". Mis à part un ou deux flashbacks, le point de départ de cette histoire est la fameuse scène de la crise d'ado de Five, qui lui aura quand même coûté relativement cher. Elle est, pour l'heure, pensée pour être principalement centrée sur Ben et Klaus (originalité, quand tu nous tiens), mais j'essaierai aussi de me focaliser sur d'autres personnages.  
> Ah, et puis Five reste Five, pas Cinq, même si Reginald l'appelle Numéro Cinq. Non, c'est pas logique. Tant pis. :D. 
> 
> Bref, j'espère que ça va plaire à au moins quelques personnes.

« NUMERO CINQ ! »

La voix de Reginald Hargreeves résonna, sans égaler le bruit de la porte qui claqua derrière Five.  
Personne ne fit un geste. Les oreilles de Vanya bourdonnaient, tandis qu’elle parvenait lentement à ressentir de la colère. Contre Five. Five qui, quoi qu’il arrive, n’écoutait personne d’autre que lui-même, cet enfoiré.  
Sans même le vouloir, en levant les yeux, elle partagea un regard avec Ben.  
Il n’en fallut pas plus. Sans un mot, ils se levèrent et se précipitèrent vers l’entrée, Ben arrachant un joint des mains de Klaus au passage.  
Sans écouter les nouvelles protestations de leur père (ni celles de Klaus), ils franchirent à leur tour le portail, décidés à mettre du plomb dans la tête incroyablement arrogante de leur frère.  
« Five !  
\- Five ! »  
Avec un bref regard, il se mirent d’accord pour longer chacun un côté du trottoir qui bordait la rue où était située l’Académie. Leur prétendue maison.  
Rien. Vanya écoutait à peine son cœur qui cognait contre sa poitrine, entre ses poumons brûlants et peu habitués à être malmenés par une telle course. Elle tourna sur elle-même, recherchant n’importe quel signe qui aurait pu lui indiquer que son frère était dans les parages. Elle continua à courir au hasard, l’appelant sans cesse. Elle avait vaguement conscience du fait qu’elle ressemblait probablement à une folle, mais elle s’en fichait.  
Lorsqu’elle se résigna à revenir à son point de départ, elle constata que Ben n’avait guère eu plus de chance qu’elle.  
\- Five ! Reviens, connard ! hurla Ben au milieu de la rue.  
\- Oui, insulte-le, ça va le faire revenir ! lança Vanya. La panique la gagnant progressivement.  
\- Putain il l’a fait, il l’a vraiment fait, gémit son frère en passant sa main sur son visage.  
Cela faisait plusieurs jours que Five leur avait parlé de son projet de voyager dans le temps. Il prétendait avoir trouvé les bonnes équations, ainsi que tous les indicateurs qui pouvaient lui permettre de sauter avec précision vers la date exacte qu’il avait choisie.  
Ben et Vanya avaient immédiatement eu le sentiment que c’était une très mauvaise idée. Même s’ils ne possédaient pas les connaissances de Five en la matière, ils étaient assez intelligents pour se rendre compte que le projet était démesurément ambitieux pour un enfant de 13 ans.  
Malheureusement, l’ambition de Five était elle-même démesurée, tout comme son incroyable arrogance.  
Il avait simplement ignoré leurs conseils, mettant en avant des arguments qu’il pensait imparables, avec une condescendance à peine dissimulée.  
Vanya s’était même demandé pourquoi il avait pris la peine de leur en parler s’il savait déjà qu’il ne prendrait jamais en compte leur avis.  
A présent, elle était furieuse. Furieuse et inquiète pour cet imbécile qui était le seul de ses frères et sœurs à se foutre complètement de son absence de pouvoirs, et à la considérer comme autre chose qu’une personne ordinaire.  
Elle sentit une légère pression sur son bras. En relevant la tête, elle réalisa que Ben l’avait agrippé, se penchant vers elle :  
« Allons-y, des gens nous regardent, marmonna-t-il.  
\- Ce n’est pas moi qui hurle, objecta le numéro sept.  
\- Juste… viens dans la cour au moins, ça sera plus discret. On avisera après. ».  
Vanya sentait effectivement les regards qui pesaient sur eux, sur les passants qui s’étaient arrêtés et qui commençaient certainement à se rendre compte que ces deux enfants sortaient tout droit de la célèbre Umbrella Academy… dont Vanya n’était même pas censée faire partie.  
Ils retournèrent alors dans le bout de jardin situé entre le portail et la porte d'entrée de la demeure.  
Soudain, celle-ci s'ouvrit, laissant apparaître le cadre imposant de Luther. Il balaya la cour du regard quelques secondes avant de s’arrêter sur eux. Il était difficile de déterminer son expression tandis qu’il s’approchait à grand pas, en raison du masque qui recouvrait une partie de son visage.  
Ben leva les yeux au ciel.  
« Sérieusement, Luther. C’est déjà limite quand nous sommes en mission, mais là c’est carrément ridicule.  
\- Je ne veux rien entendre, claqua sèchement son frère. Vous êtes complètement irresponsables, avez-vous seulement pensé aux conséquences de vos actions ?  
\- Mon Dieu, tu ressembles de plus en plus à Papa. Ecoute, il faut retrouver Five avant qu’il n’aille trop loin, j’ai peur qu’il…  
\- Five reviendra, tu le sais très bien. Il n’en fait qu’à sa tête et s’il pouvait lui arriver quelque chose qui lui serve de leçon, ça ne pourra lui faire que du bien.  
\- Ne dis pas ça ! Intervint Vanya d’une voix moins assurée qu’elle ne l’aurait voulu. Five veut voyager dans le temps. S’il a réussi, nous ne pourrons pas aller le chercher !  
\- Il ne l’a pas fait, rassure-toi, objecta le numéro Un. Papa a dit qu’il n’était pas prêt.  
\- Papa peut avoir tort, rétorqua Ben en soufflant. Et explique-moi comment une personne qui n'a jamais eu de pouvoir de sa vie pourrait connaître les nôtres mieux que nous-mêmes ?  
\- C’est exactement ce qu’aurait répondu Five, ricana Luther. Tu es tellement influençable Ben… Un jour où l’autre ça te retombera dessus, crois-moi. Allez, rentrons, dépêchez-vous. », conclut-il d’un ton autoritaire en tournant les talons.  
Ben se figea, outré de s’être vu qualifié d’influençable par Luther. Il semblait prêt à lui sauter dessus, mais Vanya, également fatiguée par la bêtise de son frère « aîné », anticipa l’action, et le retint, le convaincant que c’était inutile de se battre maintenant.

Essayer de retrouver quelqu’un ayant la capacité de se téléporter littéralement n’importe où était de toute façon une mission quasi-impossible. Résignés, ils suivirent Luther à l’intérieur de l’Académie. Ben, tout en lançant un regard noir à leur « leader », passa son bras autour des épaules tremblantes de sa sœur au bord des larmes pendant qu’ils s’engouffrèrent dans le hall d’entrée de leur prison. 

***

Klaus Hargreeves aimait les sorties nocturnes. En réalité, elles lui étaient vitales. Vitales, car c’était un moyen pour lui d’échapper au moins un peu à l’enfer quotidien que lui faisait vivre le connard qui leur servait de père.  
Quatre mois s’étaient écoulés depuis la fugue de Five, et leur frère restait introuvable. La plupart d’entre eux avaient perdu tout espoir de le revoir, notamment lorsque Reginald avait un jour froidement lancé que si Five était réellement parvenu à voyager dans le temps, il ne reviendrait pas.  
Klaus était personnellement convaincu que le vieil homme n’avait dit cela que pour les dissuader de partir à sa recherche, comme l’avaient fait les numéros Six et Sept, et aussi pour empêcher cette dernière de continuer de descendre la nuit dans la cuisine pour préparer des sandwichs et allumer le porche. Five était décidément trop têtu pour ne pas revenir, et si Klaus le savait, Reginald aussi. Il reviendra.  
Lorsque seuls Ben et Vanya étaient revenus après que Luther ait été envoyé pour récupérer ses frères et sœurs, le vieux bâtard avait explosé. Aucun des enfants ne se souvenait l’avoir vu dans un état aussi proche de la fureur pure. Il avait décrété que ce genre de comportement était intolérable, et qu’il ne permettrait plus que les membres de son Académie fassent ce que bon leur semble avec leurs pouvoirs. A partir de là, les entraînements s’étaient intensifiés de manière pratiquement indécente. Minimum 7 heures par jour en plus des heures de cours, quand ça n’était pas une journée entière pour les entraînements individuels, qui étaient devenus, pour chacun, de plus en plus fréquents.  
Klaus ne préférait pas y penser pour le moment.  
Ses préoccupations actuelles étaient toutes autres. Il circulait librement et silencieusement dans les rues, muni d’un petit sac à main dans lequel se trouvait une fausse carte d’identité, une bombe au poivre, un minuscule couteau emprunté à Diego sans qu’il le sache, et bien sûr, assez d’argent pour lui permettre de reconstituer une réserve d’herbe correcte. Par ailleurs, sa définition personnelle du terme « correcte » évoluait, proportionnellement au temps qu'il passait dans ce putain de mausolée… 

Bref. Concentration.  
Sa prochaine mission était de retrouver le groupe de types qui lui avaient vendu de la drogue, derrière Griddy's. Il s'était vaguement demandé s'ils avaient réellement beaucoup de clients en étant positionnés à cet endroit, mais peu importait. Lui était bien reparti chez lui avec autant de drogues que de beignets. Alors…

Avec joie, il put constater qu'ils étaient toujours en service. Ils étaient à peine plus âgés que lui, mais se comportaient comme s'ils étaient à la tête du plus grand cartel de drogue de tout le Canada, et non pas comme les simples petits dealers de ruelles qu'ils étaient.  
Ils firent donc leurs affaires, non sans un lot de regards et d'avertissements excessivement menaçants dirigés contre Klaus, qui faillit leur lancer que la seule chose dont ils étaient à la tête était le local poubelle d'un magasin de beignets, mais qui décida également qu'il avait déjà passé trop de temps dans les cimetières.  
Il réussit donc à la fermer, ce dont il se félicita intérieurement. Une voix fit brusquement écho à sa pensée:  
"Pas mal gamin, t'as réussi a rester discret pour une fois. Et à éviter de te faire casser la gueule. C'était pas gagné avec cette chose qui te sert de veste, sérieusement, ton père est milliardaire et tout ce que tu trouves à te mettre c'est cette loque dégueulasse ? Je pensais pas que tu pouvais avoir l'air encore plus…"

Klaus s'empressa de la faire taire en tirant une longue taffe du joint que ses doigts tremblants venaient de rouler. Rob était loin d'être le fantôme le plus ignoble qu'il ait eu à supporter, mais il restait un sale con vicieux, vulgaire et homophobe à qui il manquait toute la partie supérieure gauche du crâne. Heureusement, il n'y avait rien à son sujet que la drogue ne puisse pas gérer. Il bénit intérieurement le génie du mal qui avait eu l'idée de commercialiser cette merde délicieusement mauvaise pour son corps, mais terriblement bonne pour sa santé mentale. C'était son analyse, du moins.  
Prochaine étape, la boîte de nuit. Il n'avait, jusqu'à présent, pas encore réussi à rentrer sans commettre d'infractions. Pas que cela lui avait causé une grande difficulté à l'entrée - un des rares points positifs de l'entraînement de Reginald est que même lui était relativement doué pour se faufiler à peu près où bon lui semblait -, mais sortir sans se faire remarquer d'un lieu dans lequel la loi nous interdit d'être devient beaucoup moins facile après l'absorption dans le sang de ne serait-ce que quelques milligrammes d'un cocktail de drogues et d'alcool.  
Il trouverait bien une solution pour passer le videur cette fois. Il continua donc tranquillement son chemin, se délectant des effets du joint qui se consumait lentement avec sa conscience. 

Il était presque rendu à destination lorsqu'il entendit distinctement une voix d'homme retentir dans une ruelle.  
"Hey, mon cœur, tu veux bien partager avec moi ? C'est trop pour toi toute seule, je pense que tu devrais m'en laisser un peu…"  
Le courage ne faisait pas forcément partie des qualités principales de Klaus. S'il détectait un problème qui ne le concernait pas directement et qui semblait être trop difficile à gérer, il passait généralement son chemin, là où la plupart de ses frères et sœurs se seraient conduits comme les héros qu'ils aimeraient tant être.  
Mais quelque chose dans la voix de l'homme l'horripilait profondément, d'autant plus qu'il semblait essayer de parler à une personne relativement jeune. Pour une raison quelconque, le jeune drogué était sensible aux violences infantiles. C'est donc sans trop réfléchir qu'il se servit du semblant de morale qui subsistait au fond de lui pour se diriger vers la source du son qu'il avait entendu.  
L'homme recommença à parler, alors que Klaus l'avait en visuel. Il était pâle, presque verdâtre, grand, les cheveux tombants et sales. Ses bras étaient couverts de marques - d'aiguilles, probablement-, et ses yeux étaient injectés de sang. Il était penché vers une silhouette recroquevillée dans un renfoncement sombre du mur. Elle ressemblait à celle d'une enfant. Klaus ne perdit pas de temps et invectiva :  
"Hey, connard!"  
Le provoquer ainsi n'était certainement pas la meilleure manière de parvenir à le faire partir sans encombres. Klaus se serait sans doute fait la réflexion s'il avait été sobre.  
L'homme, très probablement plus défoncé que Klaus ne l'a jamais été, se tourna laborieusement vers le garçon, mais soudain, il lui parut... flou. Klaus, suivant son instinct (qui avait indubitablement connu des jours meilleurs), lui lança une de ses chaussures, comme pour faire fuir un chat errant. C'est lorsque celle-ci traversa sa cible que Klaus comprit pourquoi les contours de ce gars étaient quelque peu estompés. 

D'accord. 

Le fantôme commença à gueuler, mais Klaus l'ignora, car un détail relatif à la personne blottie dans le coin de cette rue attira son attention.  
C'était une jeune fille, qui semblait à peine plus âgée qu'une jeune adolescente. Ses cheveux blonds, qui cachaient son visage, étaient emmêlés et son genoux saignait un peu, tâchant sa robe. Elle ne semblait pas avoir été alertée par le cri que Klaus avait poussé plus tôt.  
Ce qui décontenança le numéro quatre, c'était ce qu'elle était en train de faire.  
Son bras gauche était enserré par un garrot, dont elle tenait le bout entre ses dents. Dans sa main droite, tremblant comme une feuille, se trouvait une seringue, beaucoup trop large, et beaucoup beaucoup trop remplie. 

L'objectif de la demoiselle consistait manifestement à s'injecter dans les veines une quantité monstrueuse de drogue. 

Pour la troisième fois en moins d'une minute, Klaus réagit par instinct. Il se précipita vers elle et lui prit la seringue des mains, la faisant valser à l'autre bout de la rue, tandis qu'il lui agrippait l'épaule, faisant tomber le garrot.  
Avant qu'il n'ait eu la chance de dire quoi que ce soit, il rencontra son regard. Quoi qu'il ait eu l'intention de dire, cela se bloqua dans sa gorge.  
La jeune fille en face de lui le fixait avec des yeux écarquillés, grands, bleus, magnifiques. Son visage de porcelaine était envahi de traces de larmes, mais elle était…  
L'esprit de Klaus n'eut pas le temps de formuler une autre pensée cohérente. 

L'ange hurla.

**Author's Note:**

> Voilà ^^ Bon, bien sûr le début est assez bateau, mais la suite devrait être (j'espère) plus intéressante.  
> Je compte également traduire cette histoire en anglais, enfin j'aimerais. Parce que, sans Google trad, mon niveau est assez risible, en fait (enfin je me débrouille, mais ce sera pas du Shakespeare, quoi 😉 )  
> Dans tous les cas, j'essaierai !  
> Dernière chose, je sais que certains éléments de cette histoire seront communs à bien d'autres fics sur ce fandom (l'entraînement des enfants qui devient plus dur après le départ de Five, les caractéristiques de l'amitié entre Klaus et Ben, la jalousie à l'égard de Vanya, etc.). Bien sûr, toute trop forte ressemblance avec un autre travail serait purement fortuite.  
> Allez à bientôt, ce serait super si vous pouviez me donner votre avis (même un j'aime ou j'aime pas, ce serait déjà bien x) ).


End file.
